


comfort

by CountessCzan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: He catches Saeran's eyes and smiles. There's something inexplicable about how Yoosung smiles; it leaves Saeran a desire to be a poet, to describe every emotion churning inside him, to express the wonder and amazement that creeps up inside of him every time that smile is given to him.





	comfort

There is only one source of light in the darkened room, and it comes from the wide-screen television that illuminates most of Kim Yoosung's features, shining on the muted shade of his eyes, softly falling on the bridge of his nose. Voices from the television are inconsequential, the story conversations almost a background noise to the steady thrum of Saeran's heartbeat. Littered around them were empty Honey Buddha Chips packs, hastily crumpled plastic as they lay on the floor, devoid of their content. Two mugs, already cold from the long duration of the movie, are placed near together, handles almost touching. Saeran is acutely aware of how those mugs' position mirrors theirs.

From his spot, Yoosung sits with his legs drawn up, eyes transfixed in the screen in front of them. His shoulders are dropped down, and his left arm is thrown behind the top of the couch. Saeran is hypersensitive to their proximity, and the lack of distance between them. From the corner of his eyes, he peeks - Yoosung portrays a picture of perfect casualness, like a prince languidly bathing himself in the sun, caring for nothing and everything.

It's not far from the truth. In Saeran's eyes, Yoosung might as well be the king and the prince and the gods themselves.

Then - surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Yoosung's eyes drag from the screen and into Saeran's eyes, curious and interested. He catches Saeran's eyes and  _smiles._ There's something inexplicable about how Yoosung smiles; it leaves Saeran a desire to be a poet, to describe every emotion churning inside him, to express the wonder and amazement that creeps up inside of him every time that smile is given to him. It feels like he's been drenched in the warm rays of the sun, with every nerve and every cell of him exposed to the comforting heat that it provides. It's magic, because for as long as Saeran remembers, only a few instances left him feeling this way.

Sometimes, when Yoosung smiles, Saeran is convinced he doesn't deserve it.

"Is the movie boring, Saeran?" asks Yoosung, a hint of frown in his forehead. "Um.. we can change it if you want to."

"...No." He manages, fighting the urge to look down and avoid the unnatural shade of eyes he'd come to think about every night. "It's okay," he adds quietly, almost a whisper, but Yoosung hears him and beams.

"Really? Then you better watch it, instead of just looking at me!"

Saeran feels the flush on his cheeks and instantly averts his eyes downwards. Yoosung laughs, a laugh that reminds Saeran of twinkling bells. Do bells even twinkle? Maybe for Yoosung, they do.

"I wasn't looking at you," mumbles Saeran.

Yoosung is grinning when he says. "Li-ar." The blond scoots even closer to him, and, to Saeran's extreme disbelief, drops his head on Saeran's shoulder.

Saeran stiffens.

"There," declares Yoosung, sounding both proud and smug. "If I lay my head down on your shoulder, you won't have the capability to look at me, and I get to rest my head on yours. It's a win-win situation!"

_No it isn't,_ Saeran wants to say. For how can it be a win-win situation when Saeran's heart beats so fast, it's almost scary? How can he focus on the movie playing when  _Yoosung_ 's head is resting on his shoulder?

Yoosung must have sensed Saeran's distress, because he blushes (Saeran sees it, even if he has to strain his eyes) and stammers out, "U-unless you're uncomfortable with it! I'm sorry for dirtying your shoulder!" If this was the RFA chat, Yoosung would have added a flustered emoji in the very end. Even now, Saeran can hear the sudden shyness in Yoosung's voice.

"You're not dirtying it," says Saeran quietly. "You can rest your head on my shoulder."

"O-okay then!" replies Yoosung, settling back comfortably into the position.

The movie plays on, and Saeran still can't quite figure out what it is about, but he's discovered many things. One, that he can match his heartbeat to the rhythm of his companion's quiet breathing. Two, that he can strain his eyes to look at something by his side without turning his head. And three, that Kim Yoosung, for reasons unknown, fits disturbingly well together with Saeran Choi.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially one of the few YooRan shippers. Shoutout to Nadja and Miki, my fellow shippers. Please leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
